Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace
}} |status=Unknown |FCA_master=Yun Che (Former) |FCA_mistress=Murong Qianxue (Palace Mistress) Chu Yuechan (Vice-Palace Mistress) |FCA_young_mistress=Xia Qingyue (Former) |FCA_grand_mistress= Qu Aiyin (1st Generation) Feng Qianhui |FCA_pre_mistress= Gong Yuxian |founder= Mu Bingyun |grand_master= |FCA_fairie=# Murong Qianxue # Jun Lianqie # Mu Lanyi # Chu Yueli # Feng Hanyue # Feng Hanxue # Unknown |disciples= Mu Lingxue Shui Wushuang Wu Xuexin Youyu Surou Luluo Qu Xuanyin |others= |former_members=Chu Yuechan |empire=Blue Wind Empire |type=Sect }}Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace / Asgard (冰云仙宫) is one one of the Four Major Sects within the Blue Wind Empire. It was founded by Mu Bingyun one thousand years ago. It's located in the Snow Region of Extreme Ice, the extreme north of the Blue Wind Empire. Mu Bingyun created the sect to take in ill-fated girls who had nowhere else to go. The sect only took in females and they all had to remain pure to cultivate the Frozen Cloud Arts. Cultivating Frozen Cloud Arts allows the members of the sect to become extremely beautiful and the Blue Wind Empire's number one beauty is always from Frozen Cloud Asgard. In the past it was second to Heavenly Sword Villa in terms of strength. Yun Che joined the sect to be its only male disciple and later became the only male Asgard Master. Yun Che strengthened all the disciples with the Overlord Pellet and the Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins. Mu Bingyun also bestowed the Ice Phoenix Bloodline to 6 members of the Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies so they could cultivate Frozen End Divine Arts. Frozen Cloud Asgard has the potential to become the next Sacred Ground. Upon Yun Che's return after his first trip to the Realm of the Gods four years later, Frozen Cloud Asgard has ascended to Sacred Ground status. Furthermore, they're viewed as the head due to Yun Che's influence. History The sect was created by Mu Bingyun 1000 years ago when she arrived at Blue Pole Star by chance, poisoned by a severe toxin which caused her to lose her memory and strength. She was saved by the Eternal Night Queen of the Eternal Night Royal Family, and while recovering, she built Frozen Cloud Asgard and the Snow Region of Extreme Ice. Mu Bingyun held her and her clan in a very high esteem. When the Eternal Night Royal Family was plotted against by the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region she didn't have the power to help, and eventually they where exterminated, causing great enmity between Frozen Cloud Asgard and Mighty Heavenly Sword Region. Mu Bingyun took in ill-fated girls who had nowhere else to go as disciples. Mu Bingyun created Frozen Cloud Arts based on Frozen End Divine Arts for her disciples. When she regained her strength and memory, she passed her position down to the second Asgard Mistress, named Qu Aiyin, and then left for the Realm of the Gods. Mu Bingyun hid the truth about her origin and faked her death. As a thousand years passed, Frozen Cloud Asgard flourished due to its strength. The newly accepted disciples were gradually no longer accepted on the sole basis that they were in bitter and hopeless situations. The qualifications also grew more and and more severe, where in the end, aptitude and appearance had become the most important factors. Frozen Cloud Asgard became known among the Four Major Sects to have the least amount of disciples but that all the disciples were extremely beautiful and talented. Frozen Cloud Asgard consistently ranked second in the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament behind Heavenly Sword Villa. In the most recent ranking tournament, the Frozen Cloud Asgard had put a lot of resources into their most talented disciple ever, Xia Qingyue, in order to attain first rank. They were thwarted by Yun Che who showcased his mysterious profound strength which can leap across multiple profound realms to win the tournament. Frozen Cloud Asgard ended up owing Yun Che after he gave the Emperor Awakening Heart Lotus to Xia Qingyue and allowing the sect the get another Throne and greatly increasing its power. Yun Che and the the Frozen Cloud Asgard were intricately linked ever since Xia Qingyue broke sect rules to marry him, although she did stay pure. However, Chu Yuechan broke the rules to be Yun Che's lover and also became pregnant. Yun Che later showcased his incredible growth in strength which was able to single-handily overpower the Burning Heaven Clan. This led to Grand Asgard Mistress Feng Qianhui wanting to obtain Yun Che's help in protecting Frozen Cloud Asgard against the prophesied thousand year calamity with could potentially destroy her sect. Feng Qianhui allowed Yun Che to join Frozen Cloud Asgard as the only male disciple in its history and also allowed him completely freedom from any sect rules with the only stipulation that he protect Frozen Cloud Asgard against its enemies. The sect did face the thousand year calamity while Yun Che was again "dead". Two Tyrant Profound enemies from the Sun Moon Divine Hall besieged Frozen Cloud Asgard in an attempt to capture Xia Qingyue for their master, Ye Xinghan. Feng Quanhui was forced to use the Snow Goddess’ Veil to temporarily protect the sect but still lost her life. Gong Yuxian was also fatally wounded and the entire sect too refuge in the Frozen End Divine Hall which was made completely of Heavenly Firm Jade which was incredibly tough and could withstand the power of two Tyrant Profound Realm practitioners for many months. Gong Yuxian, facing the inevitable destruction of the sect, placed her hopes in Xia Qingyue and made her use the dimensional array left by Mu Bingyun to escape. Yun Che was able to intervene at the last minute and defeat the Tyrant Profound enemies and save Frozen Cloud Asgard. Gong Yuxian in her dying moments made Yun Che the new Asgard Master to that he can continue to protect the sect. Yun Che was even able to scare off Ye Xinghan who came along with several Soverign Profound Realm elders of the Sun Moon Divine Hall. After Yun Che became Asgard Master, he helped all members of Frozen Cloud Asgard improve their profound strength by opening all of their profound entrances and help them absorb the powers of the Overlord Pellet. This allowed the strongest members including the Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies to enter the Tyrant Profound Realm and other members to easily enter the Emperor Profound Realm. Frozen Cloud Asgard was destroyed during the battle between Xuanyuan Wentian and Huan Caiyi. Yun Che took all of the members to temporarily stay at the Yun Family in the Illusory Demon Realm. After Xuanyuan Wentian was defeated, Frozen Cloud Asgard was rebuilt by the members of the sect. Mu Bingyun happened to visit and fell from the sky due to her poison. Yun Che saved her and she agreed to take him to the Realm of the Gods. Before leaving, Yun Che passed on the title of Asgard Mistress to Murong Qianxue. Mu Bingyun also bestowed the Icy Phoenix bloodline to the 6 remaining members of the Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies as repayment for Yun Che saving her life. Because of their ability to know cultivate Frozen End Divine Arts, Frozen Cloud Asgard has the potential to grow to become the next Sacred Ground in the future. Profound Arts and Skills Arts Main Profound Arts that every disciple learns. *Frozen Heart Arts *Frozen Cloud Arts Other Profound Arts that are not used by every disciple. *Frozen End Divine Arts Skills * Frozen Snow Dance Steps - Movement skill. * Frozen Heaven Coffin - Sealing skill. * Frozen Cloud Thirteen Sword Styles Items * Frozen Soul Bead - Was given to Chu Yuechan by Gong Yuxian. * Frozen Cloud Celestial Soul - Asgard Master identification. * Pearl of Frozen Deception - Can perfectly suppress the wearer's profound strength level at will * Snow Heart Pellets - Strengthens profound energy * Frozen Cicada Liquid Jade - Strengthens ice attribute profound arts * Jewel of Icy Song - Signal crystal given to Heavenly Sword Villa Weapons *Ice Phoenix Snowflower Ribbon - Sky Profound Weapon Formations *Grand Asgard Defending Formation - The formation around the sect to protect from enemies. (takes the strength of at least a Throne to destroy) Forbidden Formations *Snow Goddess’ Veil - Set up by Mu Bingyun in case Frozen Cloud Asgard faced destruction. Trivia *The reason why Asgard had always only taken in female disciples, was because the female’s constitution leaned toward Yin, and is more fitting to cultivate the Frozen Cloud Arts. At the same time, the saying that love between males and females will obstruct Frozen Cloud Art’s cultivation is false. The secret that the Frozen Cloud Art could be inherited through virgin vital yin is the main reason why no male disciples are taken. *Before Yun Che became the Asgard Master, Frozen Cloud Asgard's disciples' lifespan was one third less than that of someone else with the same level of profound strength, if not more. *Yun Che has given Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins to all of the Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies, as compensation because he accidentally walked in on them while they were in a cold spring bath. *Yun Che was originally the first male disciple. But when Sun Moon Divine Hall attacked Frozen Cloud Asgard and Gong Yuxian died she passed leadership over to Yun Che, making him the first male Asgard Master. *For the time being, Yun Che has become like a God in the eyes of the entire Frozen Cloud Ladies, and they have feelings of a kind they have never felt with the former Frozen Cloud Asgard mistresses. Category:Sect Category:Water Laws Category:Female Sect Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Realm of Gods Category:Locations Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace Category:Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Category:Allies Category:Sacred Ground